(1R, 2S, 5S)-3-Azabicyclo[3,1,0]hexane-2-carboxamide, N-[3-amino-1-(cyclobutylmethyl)-2,3-dioxopropyl]-3-[(2S)-2-[[[1,1-dimethylethyl]amino]carbonylamino]-3,3-dimethyl-1-oxobutyl]-6,6-dimethyl is disclosed in U.S. patent applications, Ser. No. 09/908,955 which was filed Jul. 19, 2001, and Ser. No. 10/052,386 which was filed Jan. 18, 2002, which are each incorporated herein by reference.
The compound of formula I is a hepatitis C virus (“HCV”) protease inhibitor, useful for treating hepatitis C and related disorders. Specifically, the compound of formula I is an inhibitor of the HCV NS3/NS4a serine protease.

There remains a need for compounds useful in the treatment or prevention or amelioration of one or more symptoms of hepatitis C.
In view of the importance of hepatitis C virus (“HCV”) protease inhibitors, new, novel methods of making such antagonists are always of interest.